Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring
by Lilting Lithium
Summary: An ancient Ring thought lost for centuries has been found, and through a strange twist in fate has been given to a small Hobbit named Frida Baggins. When Gandalf discovers the Ring is in fact the One Ring of the Dark Lord Sauron, Frida must make an epic quest to the Cracks of Doom in order to destroy it. Novelization of Fellowship of the Ring Movie with Fem!Frodo and Fem!Bilbo.
1. The Shire

**So this is my first story I've uploaded to fanfiction. Mostly because I was too nervous to upload my others, but I'm forcing myself to upload this, so try not to be too harsh please. So this is basically a novelization of the first movie, but with fem!Frodo, or Frida. (I have a really unhealthy obsession with gender bending I am so sorry) I've also genderbent Bilbo Baggins into Billa Baggins. Only because I kinda wanted Frida to have a female to look up to. It won't really be changing anything, but there might be a mention of bagginsheild? idk. So far, Bilbo and Frodo are the only one's who will have a different gender, but I'm open to suggestions. Please review and tell me how I can improve my writing, because I know this is probably really shitty.**

**EDIT: I made this chapter chapter two instead of chapter one. I added an intro, and I didn't want to add any authors notes to mess up the mood. Im really self conscious about it, so if you could drop a review of how you think I can improve it that would be lovely.**

_**Lord of The Rings belongs to it's respected owner.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Shire

_60 Years Later..._

I sat against a tree, the bark pressing into my back as I sighed and nestled in closer. My hands were clasped to either side of a small leather bound book, and the dappled sunlight of the old tree gave me just enough light and just enough shade to sit and read comfortably.

It was the end of a long hot summer, and the temperature had only just begun to dim down over the days to a more bearable degree.

In the distance, I heard the gentle clip clop of and approaching cart and horse. I paid no mind at first, until I heard the humming of a deep voice grow louder along with it. I sat straight up in excitement, listening again to the humming to confirm my suspicions. Tossing away the long stem of grass in my mouth, I ran.

I hiked up my dress, careering down hills, jumping over jogs, and dodging tree branches until I reached a small bank above the road.

Glowering, I crossed my arms and spoke, "You're late."

The cart halts to a slow stop, and an old man looks up and glowers straight back at me.

"A Wizard is never late, Frida Baggins, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."

We continue to glare at each other, but small giggles were fighting their way up the back of my throat.

A small snort came from him as his face broke into a smile, which in turn triggered my suppressed laughter as I leapt from my perch on the bank into the front seat of the cart, embracing the man.

"Oh it's wonderful to see you, Gandalf!"

Gandalf chuckles along with me, embracing me back.

"You didn't think I'd miss your Aunt Billa's birthday now, did you?"

"Of course not!" I smile, releasing Gandalf from my hug.

* * *

The cart rattled past a field of yellow lupin being tended to by a few hobbits. I watched momentarily before turning to Gandalf.

"So, what news of the outside world? Tell me everything!"

"Everything?" Gandalf repeated, a twinkle in his eye as he chuckled. "Far too eager and curious for a Hobbit. Most unnatural."

The cart traveled onwards, passing over a stone bridge and towards the busy Hobbit marketplace.

"Well, what can I tell you?" Gandalf began, "Life in the wide world goes on much as if it has past age. Full of its own comings and goings, scarcely even aware of the existence of Hobbits..."

He stopped talking, and seemed to survey the peaceful scene around him.

"…for which I am very thankful."

Around them, the busy bustle of the market place continues, a few Hobbits looking up at Gandalf in excitement, and a few exclamations of, "Look! It's Gandalf!"

Gandalf acknowledge these with a smile and a slight nod.

We role past the Green Dragon Inn and towards a small hill. At the top, we can see below us a small grassy clearing with several Hobbits pulling up tents. Gandalf lets out a small "Ah" as he peers over me to look at the clearing, just as a small banner is risen that says 'Happy Birthday Billa Baggins!' A few Hobbits clap and jump up and down.

"The long expected party. So, how is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a Party of Special Magnificence."

"You know Billa… she's got he whole place in an uproar." I say, rolling my eyes but smiling nonetheless.

"Oh, well… that should please her." Gandlaf said in a tone equal to mine.

"Half the Shire's been invited."

"Good gracious me."

"She must be up to something." I say, resting my elbows on my knee and slouching over slightly, something Billa would have a fit about.

"Oh, really?" Gandalf said, waving back to a few Hobbits waving to him.

I looked up at him, shooting him a knowing look as he averts his eyes. "Alright then, keep your secrets." He chuckles, resting his hand back down.

"Before you came along we Bagginses were very well thought of."

"Indeed?"

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected." I say, scowling at him with a slight smile.

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your Aunt a little… nudge out the door." He said, sniffing.

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled as a disturber of the peace." I laughed.

"Oh really?" Gandalf raised his eyebrows, turning to look at a Hobbit of the Proudfoot family, named Odo I believe, who eyed him with suspicion.

The cart made its way into the small village of Hobbiton, a quaint rustic settlement nestled amongst rolling green hills and large trees. We pass by countless burrows before we hear the excited shrieks of children behind us.

I turn around and smile at the crows of th children chasing after the cart.

"It's Gandalf! Gandalf!" One squeals with delight, raising her tiny arms above her head and giggling joyously.

Gandalf ignored the children's cries and held a straight face, keeping his eyes forward. The children soon notice and stop, standing deflated whilst watching us as we disappear up the lane. At that moment, spinning balls of bright color suddenly leap out form the back of the cart, fizzing over the heads of the delighted children.

Gandalf smiles at me, clearly well pleased with his joke. I turn again and even Odo is unable to suppress a chuckle.

As we pass by a pathway leading back to the meadow, I stand up from the cart as Gandalf reigns in the horse.

"Gandalf," I smile "I'm so glad you're back."

I grab the hems of my dress and leap from the cart.

I wave to him, and he smiles and waves back slightly.

"So am I, dear girl… so am I." I faintly hear under his breath as the cart rolls away.


	2. Disappearing Act

**Oh my god, I wasn't expecting so many reviews, Thank you so much! Yes, I'm finally updating. Sorry for the wait. I also added a little intro thing at the beginning, and Im hoping it doesn't suck _too_ bad. **

_**Lord of The Rings belongs to it's respected owners.**_

* * *

A firework exploded into the night sky high above Hobbiton in the shape of a great green tree with unfolding branches. Glowing flowers rain down from the limbs, evaporating just above the up-turned faces of the delighted party-goers; 144 Hobbits, to be exact. Carts of beer and wine were scattered about, and the tables were piled high with steaming scones and savouries. Gandalf hurried about, lighting fireworks with a blue spark that danced magically from his staff. He passed by Billa, who was greeting the last visitors, and sent miniature firecracker her way. It popped in her face and she nearly fell over in surprise, Gandalf laughing merrily. Rosie Cotton and I danced giddily together, stopping everyone and a while to titter and coo over younger hobbits' sloppy dance moves. We clapped and jumped along with the music, working up quite a sweat.

Hoping joyously over to grab an ale, I plopped down next to Samwise Gamgee, my gardener. He nodded in greeting before turning back to staring at the dance floor. I paused in the middle of my sip, noticing Sam's eyes flicking on and off to Rosie, who was still dancing some distance away. I smiled into my drink, nudging him with my elbow.

"Well go on, Sam, ask Rosie for a dance." He turned to me, a look of horror on his face, as though I had asked him to go wolf hunting with me.

"I think I'll just have myself another ale." He gulped, his ears gone pink.

"Oh, no you don't. Go on."

Sam went to drain his glass, only for it to be snatched out of his hands as I thrust him into the middle of a passing throng of dancers. Sam looked back to me in terror as he was swept away and practically shoved into Rosie. I laughed and finished Sam's beer, watching as my friend drew him into a dance.

Still sweaty from my earlier dancing, I found myself walking up to Billa, zoning in on her fan she'd laid next to her. Billa, in a sense, was my Aunt. Her hair was now pure white from age, and more often than not pulled into a tight bun with some stubborn curly hair poking out in the front, as it was now. She had a kind face accompanied with doe eyes that were bathed in the warm glow of the fire. She paid me no mind as I took hold of her fan and sat next to the tree stump she'd perched herself on, relating stories of her adventure to a group of young hobbit children.

"So, there I was…" I rolled my eyes at her low melodramatic voice, fanning myself in small quick motions.

"…at the mercy of three _monstrous_ trolls… Have you ever heard of a troll? Do you know what a Troll is? Great big nasty twenty-foot high smelly things, positively putrid. Anywho, they're arguing, arguing about how they were going to cook us!"

A little hobbit girl in the front sat with an upturned face, her eyes growing larger and larger.

"Arguing about whether we be turned on a spit, or minced in a pie, or whether they were going to sit on us one by one and squash us into jelly! But they spent so long arguing the whether-to's and why-for's that the sun's first light crept over the top of the trees… and turned them all to _stone!_" She finished dramatically.

Stunned gasps from her young Audience greeted her astonishing feat, each child looking up at her with wide eyes. She looked around, seemingly please with her reactions.

There was suddenly a shower of sparks as something blasted off with frightening power. It zoomed over the Party and suddenly burst apart, forming the shape of a great red golden Dragon. Fire gushed from its nostrils as it turned back and Flew low towards the startled crowd. I stood up in alarm, turning to Billa who was oblivious to the Panicking crowd and impending danger.

"Billa! Watch out for the dragon!"

**"**Dragon? Nonsense, 'hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years!"

I hurriedly pulled her to the ground, just as the dragon roared a few feet above our heads like a flaming express train. Hobbits dove to the ground, tables overturned, tents collapsed, food flew everywhere. The dragon suddenly turned a somersault and exploded over the hills with a deafening bang, bright sparkles raining down. It got the biggest Cheer of the night.

* * *

"_SPEECH! SPEECH!_"

Billa slightly pulled up her dress as she elegantly stepped onto a stool, bowing in gratitude at the applause.

**"**Speech!" I called out, earning a disapproving look from Billa. "_Unladylike!"_ I can practically hear her in my head.

Nevertheless, she cleared her throat and straightened out her attire.

"My dear Bagginses, and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks… Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots…"

"Proudfeet!" Odo Proudfoot bellowed from the crowd. Billa ignored him.

"Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday. Yes, and alas, Eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits!" Here there was a tremendous outburst of approval.

"I don't know half of you half as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you as well as well as you deserve."

There was scattered clapping as the guests tried to work out if that was a compliment or not. I could feel Gandalf smiling to himself next to me.

I couldn't help but notice a bead of sweat rolling down Billa's brow. Her boney hand reached down to pull something out of a pocket in her skirt, grasping it tightly and bringing her hand behind her back.

"I have," a pause "Things to do, and I have put this off for far too long…" Her knuckles were turning white as she balled her visible fist.

"I regret to announce, this is the end. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell!" She looked across to me, hesitated, and I barely made out her mouthing 'goodbye'.

She instantly vanished. The party exploded into a confused uproar, all of the crowd leaping to their feet.

* * *

**Ok yeah. So that was pretty short and crappier than normal. **

**sorry about that**

**Remember to review! *shrivels away***


End file.
